1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for operating devices such as image, light and/or sound equipment, electromechanical equipment and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People are confronted daily with all kinds of devices they wish to operate: the television is thus switched on and the choice of signal, the volume, the sound etc. is adjusted with a remote control, a similar type of control is required to make the music centre function as desired and light switches and dimmer switches are operated to illuminate a room area. A drawback to operating devices in this manner is that physical contact is always necessary with the operating means, such as buttons, touch controls etc., whereby the operating means is subject to wear.